dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragon Prince
}} The Dragon Prince is a fantasy animated series created by Aaron Ehasz and Justin Richmond and produced by Wonderstorm as a Netflix original series. Its first season was released on September 14, 2018, followed by a second season on February 15th, 2019.TDP Official Twitter A third season premiered on Friday, November 22, 2019. Netflix's The Dragon Prince Season 3 Release Date and Poster Revealed - IGN Synopsis An extraordinary discovery inspires two human princes and an elven assassin to team up on an epic quest to bring peace to their warring lands. Characters Main Characters *Callum (Jack De Sena) *Ezran (Sasha Rojen) *Rayla (Paula Burrows) Other Characters *Viren (Jason Simpson) *Bait *Runaan Holmes) *[[Harrow] (Luc Roderique) *Amaya *Gren (Adrien Petriw) *Ellis (Nahanni Mitchell) *Ava *Claudia (Racquel Belmonte) *Soren (Jesse Inocalla) *Azymondias *Aaravos (Erik Dellums) *Lujanne (Ellie King) *Corvus (Omari Newton) *Pyrrah *Pip *Rex Ignius *Sol Regem *Avizandum (Chris Metzen) *Zubeia Episodes :''Main Article: Episode Guide'' Production Aaron Ehasz was the head writer and co-executive producer of the animated series Avatar: The Last Airbender and a longtime writer and story editor for Futurama. Richmond co-directed the video game Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception.The Verge July 10, 2018 The two co-founded the multimedia production studio Wonderstorm in 2017, along with Justin Santistevan, to work both on The Dragon Prince and a related video game. Ehasz and Richmond are co-creators and writers on the series, while Giancarlo Volpe, a former director for Avatar, is an executive producer. The Dragon Prince is created using cell-shaded, three-dimensional computer animation. This choice was made to allow more dynamic camera angles and lighting and to greater-detailed character modeling. To avoid the typical "floatiness" of a computer animated production, the animators emulated Japanese animation by animating the show with 8-12 frames per second.Creator Q&A On Netflix the show has subtitles in Simplified Chinese, English, Spanish, Traditional Chinese, and French. There are also audio descriptions available in Spanish, English, Mandarin, French, and German for people with blindness or a visual impairment.The Dragon Prince - Netflix Original Site Staff *'Executive Producer' – Giancarlo Volpe *'Composer' – Frederik Wiedmann *'Executive at Netflix' – Jenna Boyd *'Animation Directors' – Meruan Salim, Carlyle Wilson *'Animation Coordinator' – Tony Power *'Lead Animator' – Brian Ahlf, Eric Childs, Brian Kavanagh, Kevin Kyle, Jody Prouse *'Various Animators, Storyboard & Graphic Artists, Directors, etc.' – Sabrina Ali, Laura Ambrosiano, Nicki Bianchini, CT Chrysler, Frankie Franco III, Zakiah Grant, Chelsea Gratzlaff, Tim Kaminski, Erica Kim, Nasus Lee, Jessica Mahon, Katie Olson, Daniel Pira, Candice Prince‏, Devin Rosychuk, Alicia Schaeffer, Siggy Sigmond, Eman Thabet *'Other Wonderstorm Staff' – Robert Cogburn, Devon Giehl, Danika Harrod, Iain Hendry, Dan Liebgold, Lauren Topal, Neil Mukhopadhyay, Justin Santistevan, Lulu Younes Video game A video game for the series is in production by Wonderstorm, Inc. The events of the video game will be considered canon.The Dragon Prince Season 2 Interview Featuring Aaron Ehasz and Justin Richmond! (Cartoon Universe) (5:12 to 7:02 in video) The game will be a combat-based multiplayer game, but not an MMO. No information about supported platforms or release dates has been made available.vice.com - "Get Hyped for the Upcoming 'Dragon Prince' Game" Players will be able to play as characters from the series. Each playable character has an array of move sets that reflect their abilities in The Dragon Prince. Viren, for example, will possess certain moves that are dark magic based, while Rayla will have certain agility based moves and Amaya will have blocking based moves. As a result, character selection requires a bit of strategy, because character abilities are complementary and you want to build a good team. Characters will all have an "ultimate"—an extremely powerful move that can only be used when it has been charged up.Vice.com GamePreview.png|Game preview shown at Gallery NucleusReddit - Gallery Nucleus Panel GamePreview2.png| GamePreview3.png| GamePreview4.png| Merchandise :''Main Article: Merchandise'' A number of other merchandise items have been released in association with The Dragon Prince. These include tie-in books, official soundtracks, as well as toys, including a plush toy of Bait, and several Funko Pop figures. Trailers The Dragon Prince Teaser HD Netflix The Dragon Prince Official Trailer HD Netflix The Dragon Prince - Season 2 Trailer Netflix's The Dragon Prince Exclusive Season 3 Trailer Promotional Posters The Dragon Prince poster.jpg|Teaser poster featuring Sol Regem, Callum, Ezran, Rayla, and Bait TVTimesPromotional.jpg|Season 1 Netflix Banner Season2PromoWalk.jpg|Season 2 Netflix Banner Season2Keyart.jpg|Season 2 Key Art Sol.jpg|Book 3 poster featuring Sol Regem and Ziard The Dragon Prince Book 3 Poster Revealed at NYCC 2019.png|Book 3 poster featuring Avizandum (Thunder) and Harrow. ZubeiaPromotional.jpeg|Book 3 poster featuring Zubeia, Azymondias, and Ezran The Dragon Prince - Book 3.jpg TDP s3 poster.jpg Season3Netflix.jpg|Season 3 Netflix Banner PromotionalPosterKings.png|"Two Kings" Key ArtTDP Official Website - Key Art RoyalPromotionalPoster.jpg|"Weapon of Vengeance" Key Art PromotionalPosterDarkMagic.png|"Eclipse" Key Art DarkMagesPromo.png|"Dark Star" Key Art Generations.jpg|"Generations" Key Art GatheringStorm.jpg|"Gathering Storm" Key Art Skyward.jpg|"Skyward" Key Art CycleofHatred.jpg|"Cycle of Hatred" Key Art External links *Official The Dragon Prince Website *The Dragon Prince on IMDb *Official The Dragon Prince Twitter *Official The Dragon Prince Tumblr *Official The Dragon Prince Instagram *Official The Dragon Prince Facebook Trivia *The title cards resemble the pattern previously used in prior projects such as Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, referring to each season as a "book" and each episode as a "chapter." *The first three books take place in a three week period in May. This can be inferred due to a conversation between Callum and Soren, stating that Callum is "fourteen and 5/6th". Due to his birthday being in mid-July, it can be theorized that all books, one through three, are set in, or mostly set in, the month of May. References }} Navigation ru:Принц-дракон Category:The Dragon Prince Category:A to Z